This invention is directed to new and novel highly efficient liquid compounds for cleaning of glass and the like and the method for making same. While principally aimed at the cleaning of windows, mirrors and other objects made of glass, these compounds have been found to be equally useful for the cleaning of polished chromium, stainless steel, porcelain enamels, ceramic, plastics and many other such items that may need to be cleaned of oil, grease, dirt and other contaminants in a similar manner.
Typical liquid type window cleaners presently on the market utilize a water based system, usually combined with solvents such as isopropyl alcohol, butyl Cellosolve (2-butoxy ethanol) and the like, to which is added a highly efficient surfactant.
In addition, most such formulations also contain a percentage of ammonia, plus perhaps a phosphate or other such substance, to further enhance grease cutting action.
Special care is taken in the compounding of such formulations to achieve a good balance between evaporation rate of the cleaner applied to the glass and absorption rate into the toweling. Any solids included, such as phosphates, must be limited in amount so as not to leave an objectionable residue on the glass surface. Of particular importance is the achievement of good lubricity so as to reduce the physical effort required by the user during the wiping and drying process as much as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,735 issued to Stonebraker and Wise, Aug. 26, 1969, covers such a glass cleaning composition and appears to be typical, with minor variations, of most of the window cleaning liquids presently available on the market going under such trade names as WINDEX, GLASS PLUS, EASY-OFF, AJAX window cleaner, and the like.
The basic principle of operation of these prior art window cleaners is to thoroughly emulsifying the oil and grease with the water based cleaning solution, along with loosening any dirt and other contamination. This oil, grease and dirt laden solution is then hopefully wiped from the glass by means of the paper towel or cloth used to wipe the surface dry.
In actuality, it is extremely difficult to thoroughly clean the glass in this manner. Oil and grease, in particular, are difficult to transfer completely to the toweling and at least a portion of the contamination invariably becomes redistributed on the glass as a re-adhering film. The result is the oil and grease streaked window or mirror that almost everyone has experienced with these liquid type cleaners after thinking that a thorough cleaning job had been done.